It's a Secret! (hiatus for now)
by BallisticZebra
Summary: This is set 9 years and 4 months after the events of the first season of Unwanteds. Sky has a certain secret that she doesn't want Alex to know quit yet, see what she does to hide it. This is only my second fanfiction ever so I would love for you to R&R and tell me what i did right and wrong, Rated K because there is nothing bad about this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Unwanteds series, it is owned by the wonderful Lisa Mcmann**

 **Alex POV**

"Sky! Sky, where are you!" Alex Stowe was walking around the mansion looking for his wife Sky, who had gone missing. "Sky!" Alex was getting really worried about her since no one could find her and it wasn't like her to go off by herself and not tell anyone. "What is it?" He heard her reply and went into the not-so-secret hallway where their room was. He barged into the room where he saw her lying in their bed with the covers wound tightly around her. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" He exclaimed at her, "Well I couldn't sleep last night and I went walking around the jungle for a while, I guess I lost track of time" She replied, leaving Alex confused at her words. "How do you lose track of time when time is all around us?" He asked her, "It means that I didn't know what time it was when i started to come back, and now I'm sleepy so leave me alone!" She exclaimed at him to leave. "Ok, see you later," And he kissed her on the forehead and turned out the lights when he left.

 **Sky POV**

 _I have to tell him soon,_ Sky thought to herself after he had left, _He'll figure it out eventually._ She hadn't really gone to the jungle, Sky had actually gone to the hospital ward because she had been feeling off recently, she had also had been having morning sickness a lot. So she had gone to the hospital ward early that morning since she couldn't sleep. Luckily Henry had been there still for some reason. She had asked him why he **was** there in the first place. "Oh I was checking one of the knew children who just got her thornament off, me and Thatcher just adopted her," Henry replied to her, "anyways, what's wrong Sky?". "Well lately just haven't felt myself, I've been having sickness to my stomach, Nausea, and i feel that i have been getting fatter honestly," She told him. For a while Henry was just sitting there thinking to himself when all of a sudden realization dawned on his face, "Sky, I think your having a baby!"


	2. Bye Bye Windows

Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Oh my gosh I haven't checked on my stories in forever thinking that they wouldn't be any good so when I saw people liked this story I started working on this new chapter right away!I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Unwanteds, it is owned by the fabulous writer Lisa Mcmann**

 **Sky's POV**

"What?!" Sky basically screamed at Henry, which is what woke Alex up from his sleep.

"You are telling me that I am expecting Alex's Baby?" She asked Him still in shock. She couldn't believe it. _I'm going to be a mother and Alex is going to be it's Father?_ She thought to herself while Henry tried to sneak out of the ward. But right when he thought he was home free Sky snapped around to stop him and ask an important question.

"How far along am I?" She asked him hoping that it was still a far way off.

"About 2 to 3 months," Henry replied prepared for what he knew was coming.

 _3..2..1.._ He thought and the instant he hit zero almost every window in the mansion shattered. Which is what woke every single other person in the mansion.

"Sheesh and I thought Fifer was the one with the atomic screech," Henry muttered to himself.

"This is not the time to be joking around Henry!" Sky yelled furious at herself for not realizing sooner. She should have known what was going on with her, Even though she was still relatively young she knew all the signs. Before Henry could say anything Sky walked to the tube in a daze and pressed the button to go to the auditorium, which she then went through the door to the not-so-secret hallway and her room. Where she promptly collapsed in the bed.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Sky was still in bed and thinking hard about what had happened. She needed to tell Henry to stay quiet and not tell anyone about what she was going through. Especially not Alex. She wanted to tell Alex herself about the baby. She just hadn't figured out how to. _Well I should at least get up so Alex doesn't suspect anything._ She thought to herself as she heaved herself out of bed. She took the way to the hospital ward and luckily no one was in there except for Henry. She locked the door and the tube so no one could interrupt her.

"Henry I need to ask you something very important," She whispered as she walked up to Henry.

"Sure, Sky what do youkill need?" He asked.

"Um, can you please not tell anyone about this?"

"Of course I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't dream of it!" He told her reassuringly.

That took a huge load off of Sky's chest, she thanked Henry and went over to the kitchen.

 _That's the easy part done, now how will I do the hard part?_

 **A/N: Thank you sooo much to those people who replied, without you I wouldn't have written this chapter! So please Read and Review and you can Private Message me if you have any ideas or you just want to talk!**

 **-BallisticZebra**


End file.
